


Sea Voyage Aftermath

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: Firebird doesn't die in this one, but it does frame Ancestor's Story where she does.  And it talks about what Wisteria's Sovereign finds in the deep.It's partly silly, partly sad.
Relationships: Demon/Firebird
Kudos: 1





	Sea Voyage Aftermath

Two months after they were home from their sea voyage, Demon and Firebird got a letter from the captain of their ship. They had seen Mama again and, sure enough, she now had a baby with her. And she was showing it off with pride. The captain thought it might be a girl, but they weren’t sure yet.

One month after that, Demon got a letter he had been both wondering about and dreading. The courier had a very formal uniform with a patch that show he was from Wisteria. And he carried himself with pride as he stepped into Demon’s office.

“Master Demon? Sir, I have an important message from the Sovereign of Wisteria for you and Lady Firebird.” The man said. “Is she here today?”

Demon raided an eyebrow. “No, she’s home, probably cooking right now. But she usually shops tomorrow.”

“I would be honored to meet her. I’m a free man because of what she said and did on Wisteria.” The man said. “I’ll be staying at Wisteria’s embassy for a few days if you want to send a message back to the Sovereign. My name is Monty by the way.”

“Alright, if you do want to met her, Firebird is usually here around Noon.” Demon said.

The messenger gave a slight nod and left the office.

Demon’s assistant, looking puzzled, asked. “What was that all about? “

“From our sea trip a few months agon. Remind me to tell you about Wisteria.”

“Oh, this is about Firebird freeing the slaves there?”

“Oh, goddess, and I didn’t even get to add to the gossip yet. Yes, no, well, sort of.” Demon said.

Demon went to his desk and looked at the letter. The envelope was very fancy and official with the seal of Wisteria. It was actually addressed to Master Demon, Lady Firebird, and Master Starchild. He got a letter opener and sliced it open, pulled it out, and began to read.

Several hours later, as they finished up dinner, Demon finally sighed and said. “I received a letter today.”

“From the captain again? Any more news on Mama?” Firebird and Storm both perked up.

Demon pulled it from his vest. “No, from the Sovereign of Wisteria.”

The staff and Storm looked puzzled. Firebird looked angry.

“What does she want?”  
Demon pulled the letter from the envelope. “Now, it’s not that bad. It seems.... you were right, Firebird.”

He opened the letter and began to read.

“Lady Firebird, Master Demon, and Master Starchild.

“I write one letter to three of you because, considering, one is easier to write. Besides, I think if I wrote to Lady Firebird, she wouldn’t read it. This way she can at least hear what I have to say.

“Lady Firebird, you were right.

“After a few days thinking about what you said, I ordered a ship and a crew with some of our water folk, deep divers, out to just beyond our boundaries.

“They found them. Only a couple still wrapped in mostly complete shrouds. A few others partly decayed and even partly eaten by fishes. Mostly bones scattered around dead weights, Of the 187 we have records for, we found 183 bodies or remains. One dead weight on the edge of the drop-off with no bones around it.

“We brought up the bodies and the bones. The bones carefully wrapped in their own shrouds. They are all being interred in a special cemetery, each in her own grave. When we can, we put names to them. When we can’t, it’s just Unknown. There will be a monument with all the names we have from our records, even if we can’t identify which body is which.

“We know most of the masters have died by now. Only a few were recent. But we have asked our embassies on the islands some claimed as recent to look for them and see if they are still living. We will request punishment with the Sovereigns of those still alive, but doubt much will be done for slaves.

“We have done something. All the slaves on Wisteria are free. The young messenger who brought this to Demon is one of them. He was a palace slave. Now he is free and one of the first former slaves allowed off the island. And they were not just freed with no where to go. All their former mistresses must employ them in the same jobs and pay them.

“But we have discovered that a few are like you and Firebird. Lovers and consider themselves family now.

“One more thing, we honor you both as well. There will be a statue of both of you in the plaza in from of the palace. Demon standing behind Firebird who holds a broken chain in both hands. With the saying “Lady Firebird and Master Demon. Who opened our eyes, our minds, and our hearts.”

“I hope you will consider visiting us when it’s installed. If you want more information, Demon, ask your messenger. He knows the artist working on it.

“I await your reply,”  
Sovereign Flora  
Wisteria”

“Oh, dear, not again.” Firebird said, her head in her hands.

Demon laughed. “So you don’t want to see the statue unveiled and dedicated?”

“Oh, Goddess, no! I’m going to stay on this island, in this house, maybe even under a bed if I have to.” Firebird said, a bright pink. “Why does everything I do explode so much?’

Wolf said, laughing. “Well, you have done three things, My people say everyone does three things beyond them in their lives, oh, burner of palaces, banisher of the slave collector, and freer of slaves.”

“Four,”

“What?” Demon said laughing.

“Four.” Firebird pulled her hand away from her mouth. “Four. You forgot the Surgeon. Means I have two more to go if it’s in threes.”

“No, one. You are forgetting co-creator of the Healing Dance.” Demon said with a grin.

“No, that’s on you....alright, but I am still staying here and not doing anything big. Let the last one hang.” Firebird said.

“But you freed the slaves.” Demon tried to cheer her up.

“ No, Wisteria’s Sovereign and her people did. Hopefully with more islands to follow. But she did. I just pointed out that most of those before were dead on the bottom of their ocean.”

“Well, the messenger, Monty, would like to meet you. He believes you are responsible for his freedom.” Demon said.

“Oh, dear Goddess.”

“Ah, don’t disappoint your fan. He’ll probably be treated and fed for months on just meeting you and the stories he’ll tell about it.” Demon said with a grin.

“Oh....what the hell. I’ve got nothing better to do than be bright red for the rest of my life.”

Later that night, in their room, Firebird sat on the bed to take off her boots. She pulled them off and then just sat on the bed, her head down with a depressed look. Demon was mostly undressed by the time he noticed. He moved to kneel in by her.

“Firebird, what’s wrong?”

“Demon....” she sighed. “Everything I’ve done was supposed to be small. To protect me, you, distract people... I burnt that bastard at the Sovereign’s Gala because he killed my parents and would have killed me given a chance. Because I would not have given anything up. I did what I did to the slave collector because the Sovereign said he’d keep trying to get me, annoying you, even after the Ball, up to kidnaping me. The Surgeon...well, that was big. Because he deserved it and had killed so many. 

“On Wisteria, we had to get away. So I thought of the only thing to distract them. I knew they, as free women, would not have thought of the fate of the slaves. As a slave, I knew it was the way it would be. So I told them what I knew to be true.”

Demon stroked her face. “But you did a good thing. And sparked a quiet revolution.”

“Oh, I doubt that. I bet if we talk to...Monty did you say his name was? I bet if we talked to him, we’d find some women refused to give up their slaves. Might even have killed one or two rather than give them up.”

“How do you think of these things?”

She smiled sadly. “I’m a slave remember. And I had six brutal years before you. It’s still all I can think of. And despite all you may do, it will be all I can think of until the day I die.”

“Ah, my heart.” Demon pulled her to her feet, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. After a moment, his hands slid around to take off her top, without breaking the kiss. He tossed her top away before he pulled back As he began to pulled down her leggings, he said. “Now, let me get you naked so I can distract you from your thoughts.”

Firebird grinned just a bit. “Well, you do give good distraction.”

“Just good?”

“Alright, excellent distraction.”

Firebird got on the bed as Demon finished undressing. When he saw her laying down, he said. “No, kneel.”

Then he climbed on the bed and knelt almost the center. She knelt in front of him before he pulled her up his legs. Demon lifted her into his lap and entered her.Their wings opened and began to move as their hips did. His hands stayed on her hips, helping her rise and fall with his rhythm. Her hands slid under his wings to stroke his sensitive spots. He kissed her and then nuzzled her neck as she lifted her chin. He bit down to draw blood and licked it up. Then he lifted his chin so she could do the same. Then they kissed, savoring their blood.

The fire rose fast as they kissed and exploded along their nerves. They shivered in each others arms and panted as they came down. Finally, they headed for the pool to cool down.

Demon watched her walk ahead of him and found he was getting aroused again. Watching the sway of her hips, her wings still shivering, and then the rising water as she walked into the pool. He followed close behind. They floated, their wings slightly open to cool off. Demon reached out to pulled her close to kiss and then closer to rub against her.

Firebird felt his erection as he held her tight. “Demoooooooan.” It changed from his name to a moan as he stroked under her wings.

Demon whispered. “I want to please my hero.”

“What?”

“You rescued me from the mean ladies on Wisteria.” Demon smiled at her.

“Well, you rescued me from my kidnaper.” Firebird said.

“We’re just going to have to keep doing that.”

Demon released her and she swam to the stairs, walking out of the pool. Demon followed her closely. While she was still on the tiles around the pool, he reached out and stroked down her back as he growled low.

She froze, tossed her head back with a deep moan. He wrapped one arm around her waist as he stroked, licked, and kissed as far down her back as he could. Her wings shook as he stroked and licked her. Until her legs gave out and took them both to their knees on the floor. He pushed her legs apart first with one knee and then the other as she leaned forward on to her hands.

Demon entered her and pulled her closer. His one arm held her still as his hips rocked, and he still licked, kissed, and stroked her back. Firebird moaned and growled until the fire exploded again along their nerves to their wing tips and toes. Demon roared and Firebird cried her firebird’s cry.

They collapsed on the cool tiles, and lay, panting, for a long while. Then, too tired to stand, they crawled into the pool. They floated for a long while until finally cool. They left the pool, this time making it all the way to the bed.

As they lay in the darkness, waiting for sleep, Demon still felt Firebird’s worry over meeting the former slave.

“You know, that is the way to handle this. You are Monty’s hero. Treat him like that. NOT like we just did.” Demon said.

“Oh, I don’t know. Is he a handsome young man?” Firebird said with a bit of a grin.

Demon growled. “No. Don’t tell him why you did it. Or anything like that. Just take his admiration and praise with a thank you. Yeah, a blush, we know you’re gonna do that. But don’t worry about it. It’s not often one gets to be a star. Enjoy it.”

“I’ll try.”

The next day they rode in and stabled the horses. Demon left for his office and Firebird did her shopping.

A half hour before Noon, Monty showed up at Demon’s office. “Is she here yet?”

Demon chuckled. “No, not yet. Why don’t you wait here. She’ll be along shortly.”

“Do I look alright?”

“Calm down, Monty. She’s just a person like you or I. She may be bright red most of today, but she’s just a person.”

“Bright red?”

Demon chuckled again. “Yes, Firebird is... a bit shy. She doesn’t like calling attention to herself. Which is why we won’t be attending the statue’s dedication.”

“But why?” Monty said. “She deserves it!”

“You know it, and I know it. But Firebird...just doesn’t like it. She’s said she’ll stay home, in the house, and maybe under a bed if she had to.”

“Well, at least I get to met her. I’ll try to behave.” Monty sat on one of the comfy chairs Demon had in the waiting area. He kept looking at the clock every five minutes.

Until just before Noon, Firebird walked into the office. She chatted with a couple of Demon’s employees as she walked toward his office. Demon heard “Oh, goddess, she’s here.” as he left his office.

“Hello, my heart.” Demon kissed her, “And this is Monty, from Wisteria.”

The young man got up from the chair, and then knelt in front her with his head bowed. “Lady Firebird. I meet your honor...I mean thank you meet. Oh goddess.”

Firebird laughed a bit while blushing a bit pink. “Monty, Monty. Stand up. I’m just like anyone else. You don’t have to do that. I am honored to meet you, too.”

Monty stood up. “It’s just such an honor to meet you.”

“No, it’s not. I’m not a Sovereign, not a goddess. Not even anybody famous.”

Demon grinned. “Oh, I don’t know about that, oh, burner of palaces, banisher of slave collectors, freer of slaves.”

Firebird glared at him. “Oh, don’t you start. Now, I am hungry. Where are you taking us, Demon?”

As Demon lead them from the office, Monty asked. “Did you really burn down a palace?”

“No!. Despite what this one here says.” Firebird shook a finger at Demon. “I just toasted the bastard that ordered my parents’ deaths. I thought I was rather restrained. I only burned holes in his clothes and all the hair off his head.”

Demon lead them to a very nice restaurant across the market square. Monty seems a bit surprised. Like he had never been to such a nice, classy place. Demon requested a booth with a bit of a grin. Firebird looked at him with a glare.

“Are you plotting something?” She asked.

“Me, no, not at all. Not me.” Demon said, with a not so innocent look.

They talked about all the changes taking place on Wisteria because of what had happened. Monty was rather proud of them. But Demon could tell he thought Firebird was the source of it all. The way he looked at her. Demon had a slight worry Monty might try to take her away from him.

“We had a lot of artists submitting designs for the statue, Lady Firebird. Some of just you. Some of both of you. But my friend’s won out. He called it Breaker of Chains.” Monty said. He fished around in his messenger bag a moment before pulling a small box out.

“Wisteria is also starting a medal. The Medal of Freedom. The Sovereign is thinking of making it so that each time it’s awarded, the design will match what it is awarded for.” Monty said. “But the first one is awarded to you, Lady Firebird. It has the statue on it.”

He handed the box to her. Firebird opened it. Inside was a large gold medal, on a wide red ribbon. The design on was the statue. Just Demon standing behind Firebird. She was holding a broken chain. On the back, it had the year, Lady Firebird, and 1st Medal of Freedom.

She looked up and both Demon and Monty were grinning. Someone from the booth next to them stood up. 

“Lady Firebird, I am the ambassador from Wisteria. And it is my honor to present you with the first Medal Of Freedom of Wisteria. You may not have changed the laws, or signed the paperwork, but your words and your love and protection of your master, Demon, put in motion a wonderful change on the island.”

The whole restaurant began to applaud. Firebird finally paid attention to the other people around her. Their Sovereign was in the booth with Wisteria’s ambassador. The other side of the restaurant was Starchild, Space, and Cat. Demon’s staff and Storm were next to them.

Firebird glared at Demon. “You knew they were doing this.”  
“Yep.” He grinned at her. “If we couldn’t get you to the ceremony, we brought the ceremony to you.”

“Speech! Speech!”

Firebird stood up. “I am honored, if bright red. Thank you. Now, I’d like to eat my dessert. It’s chocolate.”

Demon roared with laughter. “Best speech ever.”

############################################################

Five Years After Firebird Passed To The Summerlands

Demon and Starchild brought a shipment of medical supplies to Wisteria on the same ship they had first visited the island. The same captain still sailed her. The two men had reinstated shipments not long after Firebird got the medal. But they had rarely rode along. But Demon had a mission.

Grey had invaded his hair. Mostly because he was morning Firebird. He had begun to feel his life wind down and he wanted to do this once before the end. Storm and his lady was expecting their first child, a boy. 

“Demon, are you really sure you want to do this?” Starchild said.

“Yes, I want to see her one more time. Even if it’s just a statue.” Demon said. His voice was soft and sad.

The captain said. “Just remember this is a quick stop. The tide is moving out. So we won’t be here long.”

“I won’t be long, captain. You can always send Star after me.” Demon said as he left the ship.

He walked the streets toward the palace. It wasn’t the building they had him and Firebird in before. He wasn’t even sure he saw that one anymore. He didn’t pay attention to the fact people were staring at him as he walked. First with a “Do I know him?” look and then, “Oh my gods, it’s him!”

As he climbed the stairs the palace plaza, the statue rose before him. He was surprised to see flowers around it. Either at the base or tucked around their feet. There he stood, proud behind her, his hands on her arms. Both their wings folded. Firebird stood proud and bold, her head up and glaring. Her hands held a chain that was broken in the middle with a few links at her feet. Oddly, he had his dragon boots on and she had her normal boots. This despite the fact, when they were there, they only wore their boat shoes. The embassy must have told them about that. 

“Hello, Demon.”

He turned and it was Wisteria’s Sovereign.

“It’s good to see you again. Is your lady with you this trip?”

Demon felt his tears start. “No, she passed to the Summerlands five years ago. The stones finally got her.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was hoping she could see this.” Flora said. “I hope she would be proud of this.”

Demon snorted. “Oh, hell no. She would have been embarrassed, I would have had to tie her up and toss her over my shoulder to even get her here.”

The Sovereign laughed. “Yes, Monty said she was bright red when they gave her the medal. And shortest speech ever. ‘Thank you. I want my dessert. It’s chocolate.’”

Demon looked up at the statue again. Well, the Firebird part at least. “I miss her so much. I just had to see her again, even as a statue.”

“Demon,” Starchild came up. “Captain said it’s time to go. Tide’s turning.”

Just then someone came running up to the group with a box.

“Ah, good, just in time.” The Sovereign said. “Demon, this is the artist’s model of the statue. It helped win the design contest. We’d like you to have it. I saved it just for you.”

Demon took the box. “Thank you, Sovereign.” 

He and Starchild turned back to the ship. On board, as the ship sailed from the harbor, Demon took the box to his cabin. The same one he and Firebird had shared. He carefully opened the box. The model lay in protective padding. He swore this version smiled and looked at him. He stroked the figure’s face.

“Soon, my heart, soon. It’s been hard without you.”

Demon swore he heard her voice in his head. “Very hard.”

He laughed with his tears. “Stop that.”


End file.
